Guy Cecil
Guy Cecil, geboren als Gailardia Galan Gardios, ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of the Abyss. Geschichte Kindheit Guy wurde als zweites Kind von Eugenie Cecille, nach ihrer Heimat eher bekannt als Gräfin Gardios, und Zygmund Bazin Gardios aus Malkuth in eine hochrangige Adelsfamilie hineingeboren. Er hat eine ältere Schwester namens Marybelle Radan Gardios und über seine Mutter eine Cousine namens Jozette Cecille, die in der Ursprungsheimat der Cecille-Familie Kimlasca-Lanvaldear im Militär aktiv ist. Die Hochzeit von Eugenie in eine Familie aus Malkuth hinein wurde durch Duke Fabre ermöglicht. Auf dem Höhepunkt von dem Hod War verlangte Duke Fabre von Guys Mutter Hilfe im Kampf gegen Kimlasca, wie es im Score weisgesagt wurde. Aber für das Wohl ihrer Familie verweigerte Eugenie sich dem, woraufhin Duke Fabre das Gardios-Anwesen überfallen und sämtliche Bewohner töten ließ. Guy konnte nur gerettet werden, indem sich seine Schwester und die anderen weiblichen Bediensteten bei den Angriffen auf ihn warfen. Auch die unbewaffneten Frauen und Kinder wurden getötet, aus Furcht, dass es sich bei ihnen um Fonists handeln könnte. Guy überlebt diesen Vorfall, leidet seither aber an Angst vor Berührungen durch Frauen und hat auch explizit diesen einen Moment von dem Tod seiner Schwester vergessen. Außerdem hat er seine Heimat Hod verloren, die durch eine erzwungene Hyperresonance vernichtet wurde. Zu dieser Zeit ist Guy fünf Jahre alt gewesen. Zusammen mit seinem Diener Pere fand Guy zuerst in St. Binah Unterschlupf, ehe er sich dann unter seinem Namen Guy Cecil mit Pere in das Fabre-Anwesen einschleuste, wo er als Hüter für den einzigen Sohn Luke fon Fabre dienen sollte. Auch Guys eigener Untergebener, Van Grants, hat Anschluss an die Fabre-Familie gefunden. Die ersten Jahre verbringt Guy mit Luke (der später in Tales of the Abyss aber als Asch bekannt ist) und wartet auf den richtigen Augenblick, um ihn töten zu können, damit er Duke Fabre ein ähnliches Leid zufügen kann wie er ihm zugefügt hat. thumb|300px|left|Guys Statusbild Als Luke jedoch mit zehn Jahren von Van entführt und dann mit Amnesie in das Anwesen zurückkehrte (hierbei handelte es sich dann um den Luke, der in Tales of the Abyss auch als Luke angesprochen wird), begann Guy, sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Seine Idee nach Rache verwarf er nie vollständig, denn sie verweilt auch während Tales of the Abyss noch in ihm, aber er wurde Luke ein guter Freund und eine Art großer Bruder, der mitunter für seine Erziehung verantwortlich ist. Tales of the Abyss Guy erscheint erstmals bereits früh im Fabre-Anwesen in Baticul, wo er dem Schwertkampftraining von Luke beiwohnt. Wie der Rest der Einwohner im Anwesen kann auch er sich jedoch durch die Fonic Hymn von Tear Grants, die das Anwesen infiltriert, nicht rühren, und kann daher nicht verhindern, dass Tear und Luke aufgrund einer Hyperresonance weit weg befördert werden. Zusammen mit Van begibt Guy sich danach auf die Suche nach Luke, wobei Guy sich nach Malkuth begibt und Van Kimlasca absuchen soll. Zur Heldengruppe stößt Guy bei dem Überfall der God-Generals auf die Tartarus, wobei er Ion aus der Gewalt der God-Generals befreien und sie die God-Generals dann überwältigen können. Hier zeigt sich erstmals Guys Angst vor Berührungen durch Frauen, da einen Handschlag mit Tear ablehnen muss. Beim ersten Besuch in Chesedonia werden die Helden von den God-Generals verfolgt, wobei Guy einen Treffer von Sync einstecken muss. Er verliert dabei einige der Datenergebnisse von der Disc aus dem Choral Castle, die er Sync zuvor entwenden konnte, und wird mit einem Curse Slot belegt, was er zunächst nicht weiß. Immer, wenn Sync fortan in seiner Nähe ist, kann er Erinnerungen aus den Tiefen von Guys Gedächtnis hervorrufen und Guys Handeln danach ausrichten. Guys Hass gegen Duke Fabre und sein Wunsch nach Rache wird somit hervorgeholt und gipfelt auf dem Weg nach Grand Chokmah im Theor Forest schließlich darin, dass er Luke angreift. Weitere Angriffe werden verhindert, indem Sync zur Flucht gezwungen wird, und in Grand Chokmah beschließt Ion, das Curse Slot in einer längeren Prozedur zu entfernen, was nur jenen mit den Fähigkeiten eines Fon Masters möglich ist. Guy offenbart den anderen Helden daraufhin seine Vergangenheit und die Tatsache, dass ihm ein bestimmter Punkt in seinen Erinnerungen fehlt. Als später in Daath die Helden von Arietta angegriffen werden und die Mutter von Anise Tatlin, Pamela Tatlin, sich in einen Angriff für Ion wirft, erinnert Guy sich daran, dass seine Schwester und die Bediensteten des Hauses dasselbe für ihn getan haben. Er ist erleichtert, endlich den letzten Rest seiner Erinnerung gefunden zu haben, aber er bedauert es, dass er seine Lebensretterinnen lediglich als furchteinflößend im Gedächtnis hat. Auf der Suche nach den Sephiroth betreten die Helden das Tataroo Valley, wobei Anise sich unvorsichtig gibt und sich nah an eine Kante des Gebirges heranwagt. Durch ein Erdbeben droht sie, in die Schlucht zu stürzen, und wird vorerst von Tear festgehalten, aber schließlich kann auch Guy sich dazu durchringen, sie zu greifen und zu retten. Guys Angst vor Frauenberührungen ist daraufhin noch nicht verschwunden und verschwindet auch nicht bis zum Finale von Tales of the Abyss, aber sie wird deutlich schwächer. [[Datei:Guy in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|300px|Guy in Tales of the Abyss]] Im Verlauf des einmonatigen Zeitsprungs hat Guy das Fabre-Anwesen verlassen und baut sich ein neues Leben als Adliger in Malkuth auf. In Grand Chokmah dient er vorrangig als Hüter der Rappigs von Peony IX. Dort begegnet er Asch, der ihn darauf hinweist, ein Auge auf die God-Generals zu haben. Dies führt dazu, dass Guy den Gefängnisausbruch von Dist schnell bemerkt und die Nachricht zu Ion bringen kann, dass Dist offenbar auch Mohs befreit hat. Außerdem findet er es eigenartig, dass Asch von den God-Generals als Allgemeinheit geredet hat, obwohl außer Dist niemand mehr von ihnen am Leben sein sollte. Bis zum Finale hin erweist Guy sich vor allem Luke gegenüber als treuer Freund, trotz seines Rachewunsches, den er seinen eigenen Worten nach bis zuletzt nicht abgelegt hat. Er ist die einzige Person, die nach dem Sturz von Akzeriuth nach Yulia City zurückkehren will und damit Asch verlässt, um Luke aufzusuchen, und kümmert sich auch sonst um Luke und sein im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss sinkendes Selbstbewusstsein, weil Luke seinen Willen zu Leben verliert. Dies versucht Guy zu verhindern und erinnert ihn stetig an den Wert seines eigenes Lebens, auch wenn er ein Replica ist. So ist Guy im Abspann, in dem die Helden sich im Tataroo Valley versammeln und Lukes Rückkehr erhoffen, davon überzeugt, dass Luke eines Tages zurückkehren wird. Persönlichkeit Guy ist grundsätzlich sehr reif und kann für die meisten Situationen die passenden Worte finden. Trotz seiner Angst vor Berührungen durch Frauen kommt er bei dem weiblichen Geschlecht außerordentlich gut an, weil er sich durch seinen Charme und seine Höflichkeit beliebt macht. Guy ist interessiert an Fon Tech, was gelegentlich in eine Manie ausarten kann. Guy ist ein Mann von Gegensätzlichkeiten, was sich etwa in der Tatsache wiederfinden lässt, dass er zwar Rache an Duke Fabre nehmen möchte, aber dieser wegen seiner tiefen Verbundenheit zu Luke nicht nachkommen will. Kurzgefasst *Guy stammt ursprünglich aus dem Hause Gardios, einer Adelsfamilie aus Malkuth, und war nach seiner Schwester Mary der Zweitgeborene. Seine Cousine ist Cecille. *Guys Mutter Eugenie entstammt Kimlasca und stellt sich gegen die Kimlasca-Armee, als diese im Hod War Unterstützung von ihr anfordert. Deshalb überfällt Duke Fabre das Gardios-Anwesen und tötet die Einwohner, was Guy überlebt, weil Mary und die Frauen des Anwesens ihn mit ihrem Leben beschützen. Da Guy unter ihren Körpern begraben war, fürchtet er sich seither vor Berührungen durch Frauen. *Guy hat sich in das Fabre-Anwesen als Diener eingeschlichen, um Rache an Duke Fabre nehmen zu können, indem er Luke töten würde. Seine Idee nach Rache lässt mit den kommenden Jahren jedoch immer mehr nach. Das Curse Slot ruft Guys Wunsch nach Rache wieder hervor, wird aber schließlich von Ion entfernt. *Guy beginnt, seine Angst vor Berührungen von Frauen zu besiegen, nachdem er sich an den einen Moment des Todes seiner Schwester erinnern kann. Im Tataroo Valley gelingt es ihm erstmals, Anise anzufassen und sie zu retten, als sie droht, von einer Klippe zu stürzen. Wissenswertes *Guys Kampfstil ist der Sigmund-Stil, bei dem es sich um einen Tochterstil des von Van angewandten Albert-Stils handelt. Wie dieser funktioniert auch der Sigmund-Stil mit einem einhändigen Schwert und ohne Schild, aber er ist weniger auf Kraft ausgelegt, sondern mehr auf Schnelligkeit. *Guys Kampfstil sowie die Gardios-Familie selbst sind von Walter Sigmund begründet worden, dem jüngeren Halbbruder von Fleil Albert, der den Albert-Stil und zusammen mit Yulia Jue die Fende-Familie begründete, der Tear und Van entstammen. *Guy ist ein zertifizierter Rettungsschwimmer. Im Falle eines Notfalls ist es ihm hierbei sogar stets möglich gewesen, auch Frauen zu retten, da sein erster Gedanke immer erst der Tatsache galt, dass diese Person Hilfe braucht, und nicht ihrem Geschlecht. *Im japanischen Original ist die Schreibweise von Guys Nachnamen identisch mit der seiner Cousine Jozette. Es bleibt unklar, aus welchem Grund die Lokalisierung zwei unterschiedliche Schreibweisen einführte. *Mit Johnny Yong Bosch als englischer Synchronstimme teilt Guy sich seinen Synchronsprecher mit weiteren Figuren aus der Tales of-Reihe: Emil Castagnier, Ratatosk und Aster Laker aus Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World werden ebenfalls von Johnny Yong Bosch synchronisiert. Galerie Guy als Kind.jpg|Der fünfjährige Guy Charakterliste en:Guy Cecil Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Guy Cecil Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of the Abyss